


Day 10: Legend

by ZephyrOfAllTrades



Series: Spooky Time Stories [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Male-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrOfAllTrades/pseuds/ZephyrOfAllTrades
Summary: An angel, a demon, a schoolmaster and a sleepy town. Oh, and a pumpkin.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Spooky Time Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983229
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Racket’s 13 Days of Halloween





	Day 10: Legend

**Author's Note:**

> I re-read the short story every October, so this happened.

Hazel eyes wandered over the lush golden fields. Wisps of blonde hair tickled her dainty neck as the breeze caressed the humming angel. Aziraphale, in her cream dress and yellow bonnet swung her basket to and fro. It was a lovely afternoon and she was sending a silent prayer of thanks to the Almighty for sending her there. She was to bless the farmer and his young wife at the edge of the little town. There were no specific instructions so she did the best she could without going beyond her regular miracle limit.

The fields were the first to receive her attention. It had been almost barren and the farmer had just acquired the property. He was skilled, nonetheless, and she had very little to do when it came to taking care of the land afterwards. He was also a kind-hearted man, always ready to share his bounty. Aziraphale made sure that no one took advantage of him.

The young wife was sprightly and was never one to shy away from work. She was sweet but firm and was a magnificent cook. A simple miracle was all it took to have her conceive. She was well into her second month and Aziraphale was constantly treated to the love the family shared within the home.

She was well over two years in the town and would traverse the way to the help out in some little trifle before easing back to relax in her lodgings. In that time she saw the merchants flourish, the children grow and the old schoolhouse open and close for the seasons. 

She found a sunny spot by a bubbling brook and spread her blanket on the grass. She settled down with a wiggle then froze. From beneath the underbrush, she saw two golden orbs with black slits in the middle, watching her intently. The orbs shifted and she confirmed they belonged to a snake - scales black and shiny with a scarlet underbelly. She watched it intently until it had slithered over and stretched to occupy the other side of her picnic blanket.

"Please don't tell me you're here to disrupt the peace I've tried so hard to instill," she huffed at it and got the snake equivalent of an eyeroll.

The serpent shifted into a man-shaped being with a tight white shirt, black waistcoat, jacket and breeches. Sturdy looking boots adorned his feet. It opened its mouth and said, "Yep."

Aziraphale frowned at her companion. The serpent, or rather, the demon was looking positively unapologetic. "Crowley…"

"Look, they told me I just need to start a little trouble in this out of the way town. I can do it without having to uproot all your hard work," the demon said, getting himself more comfortable on the blanket. "Maybe I don't even need to do much. Start a little mischief. Rouse a few hunts. Add to their silly ghost tales."

"They do love their stories," the angel chuckled, finally spreading her nibbles between them. "Now, can you tell me how you found me?"

Crowley's cheeks pinked before he answered, "Heard the village boys making fun of their teacher. Apparently, the guy's been lovestruck with a lass with hazel eyes, full lips, fair skin, and light corn silk hair. Said she looked like an angel sporting the largest bosom in-"

"Crowley!" It was the blonde's turn to blush. The demon snickered but didn't look her way.

"I heard that last one from the man himself. The lust wafting off him was sickening. And then I felt this little trail of angelic miracles with the intent to 'not be found by unwanted suitors.' You know me and a challenge. Had to turn snake to find the straightest path to you."

Aziraphale hummed, taking a bite of her food, hoping the demon wouldn't notice the implications of said miracle.

"If you didn't want to be fawned over, why did you choose _that_ form?" the demon continued.

"I had to stay with the family I was assigned to bless. The man was looking for a companion for his wife when he went out to the fields and was in search for a female boarder. And so, here I am," she gestured meekly to herself.

Crowley permitted himself to look. Not too closely, mind, or else he'll have to awkwardly explain… things. He was fond of the angel's male form as well, but it's been a while since the blonde presented as female and he hadn't much practice with restraint in this instance.

"Which reminds me," the angel perked up. "The couple would be holding a tryst next month to celebrate the harvest. Will you be going?"

"Do you have the authority to give away that invitation?" the demon tutted teasingly.

"I'm sure once you made yourself known in the town, you'll be asked to come. And besides, since when have you ever needed one?"

"Since I intend to battle the schoolmaster for your affections," he stated, watching her warily and broke into a grin when she blushed. "He needs to understand you're not available and it won't do if I crashed the party like a brute."

"We could just get married…" Aziraphale murmured softly and Crowley's heart skipped a beat.

"I'd like the opportunity to sweep you off your feet first," he made to go, eyes gleaming with hope behind colored lenses. "Goodbye, angel. I'll call on you soon."

True to his word, Crowley affixed himself as a notable figure in town. Mischievous enough to have people grumbling at his name, but tame enough to make them anticipate fun instead of fear. He was equal parts town hero and town miscreant in the span of a month. He had also made his rivalry with the schoolmaster known and it didn't take an expert eye to see who Aziraphale favored.

But the schoolmaster was an insistent man who was after not only the girl but her connections with one of the wealthiest families in the area. During the night of the gathering, he put his best foot forward, dancing gracefully and conversing expertly with the hosts and their lovely ward, although he had to chastise himself repeatedly from ogling all the other buxom ladies in attendance.

Crowley, on the other hand, had only eyes for the angel. A fact the lady of the house commended him with, and the other girls groused at. When the evening wound down to be spent by the fire, he was surprised to find the schoolmaster fidgeting with each ghastly tale the people threw into the night. He smirked, catching the angel's eye before enthralling them with his own - heralding the birth of the Headless Horseman.

When the revelers broke off to find their merry ways home, Aziraphale was not surprised to hear of Crowley leaving early as well. She had seen the gears turning in the demon's head and knew at least one poor soul would encounter the Headless Horseman that evening.

She tracked him down before he left, noting the rather large pumpkin he stole from the gardens, and made him promise no real harm shall befall his victim. And if she sent him off with a heated kiss, it was to keep him from complaining at having to summon a hellhorse for his outrageous idea and nothing more.

The next morning, the town was abuzz with news at the schoolmaster's sudden disappearance. Countless retellings came of it. But the one constant in them all, was a wedding - that of the town hero and his loving, lovely maiden.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on my [Tumblr.](https://zephyrofalltrades.tumblr.com/post/633528800339263489/day-10-legend)


End file.
